barney_errorfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Error (Anthony278)
Anthony's Barney Error is a series of Barney Errors that overlaps (prioritizes) regular programming/gaming for a certain time. From Barney Error 7 and onwards, they are asked to donate or to call 911 to charities to assist Barney. If they manage to donate or to call 911, the Barney Error ends. However, if they violate the rules, or if they don't donate or call 911, they will be progressively disciplined. (from a warning to a "grounding") If this continues, they have to go through a series of punishments. Summary (Episdode 1) Someone is playing "Snake" on Windows 8. A fraction of a minute later, (s)he receives a BSOD. After that, (s)he encounters a Barney Error. (S)he is being told to not turn off h(is/er) computer. But, (s)he did not listen to the speaker so (s)he turns off the computer. Then, (s)he gets grounded, and then h(is/er) computer was taken away, then the speaker scares h(im/er) Vocabulary (Episode )5 *ground''(verb)'' - to prevent/restrict several privileges temporary Images (Episode 1) Slide3.PNG|(S)he gets interrupted. Slide7.5.png|A warning message told h(im/er) if (s)he turns off it, (s)he will get in trouble. Slide8.PNG|Fail... Slide7.14.png|An attempt to shut down Summary (Episode 2) Someone is watching the near-end part of the behavior card day. Then, a BSoD appeared again. After that, there was once again a Barney Error. Despite AnthonyBFDI killed Barney, he didn't get grounded, because he was supposed to by good GoAnimate users. (S)he was given 3 chances to not turn the computer off. A few minutes later, (s)he wasted all of his/her chances and got grounded for 1 week. Vocabulary (Episode 2) *unstable - prone to change, fail, or give way *tragic - causing or characterized by extreme distress or sorrow. *expulsion - the process of forcing someone to leave a place Images (Episode 2) BE2_(4).png|New BSoD. BE2_(5).png|Barney Error without any chances lost BE2_(13).png|Barney Error with 1 chance lost BE2_(17).png|Barney Error with 2 chances lost Shutting_Down.png|Shut Down status bar BE2_(20).png|Attempt to shut down BE2_(21).png|Barney Error with all chances lost BE2_(22).png|The grounding process BE2_(31).png|Scaring people Summary (Episode 3) After the BFDI announcer got fired from being a host, there was a BSoD on Anthony's computer. Then, he encounters an another Barney Error! Barney is still alive on the computer, because they didn't notice that. Barney said about the 2 suspects: One named Zombie slayed Barney, and another named Creeper puts TNT that explodes in 1 minute. He tells Anthony not to turn off the TV, if he don't listen, he will be grounded. Then, the Barney Hater appeared. Anthony wants to support Barney, but the Barney Hater said no. Later, the Barney Hater beats him up and then the hater tuens off the TV. Then, the TV is back on. Barney said, "who turned off the TV?". The hater said, "It was Anthony". Anthony came up to tell the actual truth, and said, "it wasn't me, it was the Barney hater". Then, Anthony left. Barney Hater raged on Anthony Then,Barney Took His Collectibles Away And Another BSoD Ocurrs Then,The Computer Restarts And The BSoD Comes Up Again. Vocabulary (Episode 3) *suspect - a person thought to be guilty of a crime or offense Images (Episode 3) Slide19.png|BSOD in Episode 3 Slide26.png|Anthony encountered a Barney Error Slide34.png|TNT Explosion Countdown (1 minute) Slide65.png|TNT Explosion Countdown (20 seconds) Slide87.png|KABOOM! 1.PNG Summary (Episdode 4) Gooloovoo comes to the graveyard, and celebrated for Firey's Speaker Box death. There was no signal, and there an another Barney Error comes. All of the South Park Characters were unhappy that show is interrupted. Eric Cartman complains that the show is interrupted, and Kyle B. tells he will ignore the message. The narrator "Kimberly" tells them not to turn it off. The bomb explosion time could have been 12 hours, but since they turn it off 8 times, the bomb explosion time is much shorter. The first time that was turned off, they reminded them not to turn it off again. The second time that was turned off, they cut the time into half. The next 2 times that was turned off, they continue to decrease the time. The fifth time that was turned off, Barney become evil, and decreased the time. Barney then sings his own theme song, but the 6th time that was turned off, neither person turned it off. Alan said, "Thanks for listening to the Barney Error program". However, they still got in trouble, because Barney assumed they turn it off. The 7th time that was turned off, they decreased the time sharply (15mins. -> 2 mins). The 8th and the final time that was turned off, they decreased the time to 30 seconds. After the bomb exploded, they got grounded for a month. Barney scares them for real. Vocabulary (Episode 4) *program - a segment of content intended for broadcast on television *theme song - A song that is identified with a performer, group, or radio or television program usually played at the beginning of the TV program, movie, etc. Summary (Episdode 5) This is the first episode without pre-scenes. Barney doesn't appear in the error. The narrator provides 3 chances, plus 2 extra chances. But, since they don't listen at all, they got grounded for 2 months, and got scared. Vocabulary (Episode 5) *solution - a means of solving a problem or dealing with a difficult situation Summary (Episdode 6) They was given 5 chances to not turn off the PS Vita. The bomb explosion was 90 minutes. They didn't listen at all, and got grounded for 3 months. The bomb also exploded. Vocabulary (Episode 6) *confiscate - take or seize (someone's property) with authority Summary (Episdode 7) coming soon Vocabulary (Episode 7) *coming soon Summary (Episdode 8) coming soon Vocabulary (Episode 8) *coming soon Summary (Episdode 9) coming soon Vocabulary (Episode 9) *coming soon Summary (Episdode 10) coming soon Vocabulary (Episode 10) *coming soon Summary (Episdode 11) coming soon Vocabulary (Episode 11) *coming soon Summary (Episdode 12) coming soon Vocabulary (Episode 12) *coming soon Errors/Re-Uploads BARNEY ERROR EPISODE 1: The video was re-uploaded because the slides after "Shutting Down.." is 7 seconds long each. Trivia *Barney Error Episode 1 has the most recycled, or copied ideas *Barney Error Episode 3 was a double feature preceding the redo of Anthony's Object Camp Season 2 7A Redo *Barney Error Episode 4 is the most popular video on Anthony's channel on Youtube with at least 1,700 views *Barney Error Episode 5 is the most liked video with 17 likes as of November 11 *Barney Error Episodes 5 and 6 doesn't have any pre-scenes *Barney Error Episode 6 was uploaded on Veteran's Day